


Morning Cuddles

by i_kinda_like_starkid



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marvin Not Being an Asshole (Falsettos), Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_starkid/pseuds/i_kinda_like_starkid
Summary: Short one shot that's probably shit. I'm writing this cause I'm bored.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Whizzer blinked his eyes open. Marvin was still asleep with his arms wrapped around the younger boy. The tall man smiled to himself. He was finally back with Marvin. Back with the man that has gone crazy for the way he moved and spoke and fought. But this time, they weren't fighting. Whizzer actually felt like he was in a relationship that wasn't just sex.

Marvin moved his hips, his body following in suit and Whizzer pressed himself closer to his boyfriend. He pressed a kiss onto Marvin's shoulder.

"Morning." Marvin mumbled, barely moving his mouth.

Whizzer smiled. "Morning." Marvin shuffled down and kissed Whizzer's head then took his hand and carefully carded it through Whizzer's hair.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good. I could have done with a little less sleep, if you know what I mean." Whizzer eyed the other man playfully.

"Oh shush, you." Marvin kissed the other man, the corners of his mouth being pulled into a smile.

Whizzer kissed him back then wrapped an arm around the other mans waist and pulled them together. They broke apart and Whizzer pulled Marvin in close so he could bury his face in his chest.

"I'm so glad we're back together." Whizzer said, absentmindedly.

"Me too." Marvin gave the younger man a squeeze. "I love waking up next to you."

"I missed you." Marvin added.

"Me too."

The two men cuddled silently and the sun began to slowly fill the room.

"Marv?"

"Yes?"

"This is nice." Whizzer looked up at him and smiled.

Marvin smiled back. "Absolutely."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin and Whizzer spend an important morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

Marvin wiped his nose as he stared down at his lover. Whizzer lay still on the bed. He looked peaceful. Marvin choked back a sob. He reached out and grabbed Whizzer's hand, intertwining their fingers. He gave the hand a squeeze and Whizzer stirred.

"Marv? What... What time is it?" He asked quietly.

"Eight in the morning. You're doing so well sticking to your routine." Marvin smiled helplessly. Charlotte had told Marvin to keep Whizzer on a schedule to make things seem less scary. Marvin hoped with every fiber of his being that Whizzer wasn't scared. Because _he_ most definitely was.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Whizzer coughed and slowly tried to sit up. Marvin helped him up as he shook his head.

"I'm sure they're fine without me."

"Whatever you say, hun." Whizzer's eyes were shut again. Marvin was tempted to shake him awake just to make sure he wasn't--

"Marv, hun." Whizzer spoke with his eyes still closed. Marvin let out a silent sigh of relief. "C'mere."

Whizzer tugged lightly at Marvin's hand and the short man leaned down to place a kiss on the pale man's forehead. He carefully laid himself next to his lover, who put his head on Marvin's chest. The older man raised him arm and slung it around Whizzer's shoulder.

"I love you." Whizzer said.

Marvin kissed his head again. "I love you too."

Whizzer tried curling up to Marvin but groaned at the large movement.

"Baby, don't push yourself." Marvin pulled Whizzer closer to himself and used a thumb to run it up and down the young man's temple.

The two men lay there, basking in each other's company. Neither of them had cried all that much. Whizzer made Marvin promise he wouldn't cry.

"I mean it Marv. I love you. So much."

"So do I, Whiz. More than you know." Marvin felt Whizzer's grip tighten.

"I don't wanna go." His voice trembled. His eyes were fully open and full of worry.

Marvin shushed him and placed more kisses on his head.

"We don't have to think about that now. It's a beautiful morning, right? We love each other and it's a beautiful morning. Let's enjoy it."

Whizzer nodded.

"Marv?"

"Yeah?"

"This is nice," Whizzer's eyes were shut once more, hiding whatever was behind them.

Marvin's breath hitched. He couldn't say anything this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling sad :(
> 
> I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :))
> 
> You can probably tell I've never written fluff before so I don't know what it is


End file.
